Amber Eyes and Fuzzy Pink Slippers
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: (COMPLETE) Secret thoughts expressed in the dead of the night. Only then are such feelings allowed to be real. Furriness, fuzziness and fluffiness ensues! An unusual, but not sick, pairing! ADMM, Please r&r!
1. Quiet Ramblings

A/N: Might as well try something a little different. So poof! Here it is. Also typing with fake nails is really tedious and annoying. Gr. Just thought you'd like to know!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

I slowly walk around the halls at night, trying my hardest not to be detected. But I know you know and it's no use hiding from you anymore. I really don't know how you do it but you are a mystery enshrouded in a puzzle. I don't think anyone has figured you out, even though I've spent countless nights trying.  
  
How naïve I was when I first came to Hogwarts. I was so exhilarated that I would be with you; you're truly famous in the wizarding world. But I always looked past the fame and looked at the person. When I knew I was going to be with Gryffindor I gave you probably the biggest hug in the world yet you just smiled with a twinkle in your eyes. I've restrained myself for so many years now.  
  
I tiptoe silently past your room as I quietly make my way inside. I know there's a small crevice in the wall that I can easily slip into. I sit motionless on your dresser, being careful not to step on those half-moon spectacles. And I can only gaze at the magnificent person in front of me. I'm in love with your crazy sense of everything, as there are various bits and bobbles scattered around your room. The portraits of past headmasters are sleeping; they don't see me. Even if they did, I don't think in this state I'm much of a threat to anyone.  
  
I glance at the mirror beside me and I'm ashamed of myself. I shouldn't be doing this; I should be asleep, resting. Even if I'm supposed to be awake, I should be preparing for my next class! This is insane, disrespectful, irresponsible, and so wonderful being able to be so close to you.  
  
I bravely move closer to your bed, watching as you slumber so peacefully. You are truly the most lighthearted, levelheaded being on this planet. It's inexplicable. I step on something sharp and cry out in pain and hurriedly leave.  
  
Oh what a fool I've been.  
  
I scamper out of your room unnoticed as I hear a rustling. I'm so sorry for disturbing you. I just want; I need to be able to look at you that way, even if it's only through amber eyes. I run back to the Gryffindor dormitory going to the Head of House room. I pounce on the bed and transfigure back to this old witch's body. Dawning an emerald nightgown and taking off an ancient pair of glasses, I lay down trying to sleep but sleep does not come easy anymore.  
  
....  
  
Waking up with a start is certainly unpleasant. What a screeching sound that was! Sounded like a kneezle or a cat. Possibly a small tiger. Boggart maybe? Alas, I'm not quite sure. Sleeping is useless now just like it has always been.  
  
Cats are quite extraordinary creatures. Very sleek, beautiful, graceful. Always reminded me of you. That's why I had suggested it. Such wondrous individuals they are, continuously full of creativity and mystery with a constant sense of all-knowing wisdom and class.  
  
With so much going on in the school, I'm just happy you've always been there. Hiring you was probably the wisest decision I've ever made. As I put on my pink fuzzy slippers, a smile crosses my face remembering how it's still here because of you. Everyone thinks I'm such a composed person. But alas, it's truly one's company that makes one stable. And I couldn't ask for a more dedicated staff member, and friend in you.  
  
I light up my wand and take a nice stroll around the castle. Who knows where I'm headed? Not knowing what you're doing and enjoying every minute of it is the secret of life.  
  
After a few minutes I realize I'm headed to the Fat Lady's Portrait. Haven't talked to her recently since last week's scare. I see myself going inside and standing in the common room. Sitting on a rather comfy couch I stare into the fire. No, this isn't the time. We still have the rest of our lives ahead of us and I still think we're rather young yet.  
  
No, this is not the time nor place.  
  
I head back to my room after a small bit of time. Figures that now I'm quite tired and I'm meters away from the bedroom. Blast. As I'm nearly there I could have sworn I saw a small tabby cat, right near my door.  
  
"Goodnight, Minerva," I whisper softly, watching the creature scamper down the corridor.  
  
You're truly poetry in motion. Unwritten verses in every movement. But only as an anonymous viewer can I appreciate the work.

* * *

A/N: If for some people who didn't get it, it was Minerva x Dumbledore. Wanted to try something new and different before I had to go away. ::tear:: Please r&r! 


	2. Tuesday's Pair

A/N: Why not, a brand sizzling new 2nd chapter right from the sick oven that is my mind. I'm just doin' what I love. And I heart how my tabby cat keeps annoying me as I write this fic. Makes it feel authentic, hee. This fic is fuzzy enough to pimp out a car 70s style. Enough fluff to put a marshmallow factory out of business. Luckily, all this sweetness has no fat or calories! Have funn.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

"Today class, we shall learn about the most complicated of all transfiguration. Now everyone, choose one partner," Professor McGonagal told her 7th year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students in A.P. Transfiguration.  
  
She watched as most of the students paired up with best friends or love interests. Ah, puppy love was so pure. So innocent.  
  
"So long ago," she reminded herself with a sigh.  
  
Eventually the ruckus died down and she resumed speaking.  
  
"You shall be changing one another into various objects and animals. This does not conflict with the animagus because it is not a permanent change done at will. Now, we shall start off with the chimpanzee, since it is the closest resemblance to a human."  
  
She knew this speech by heart, adding some new information here and there. But she wasn't fully into her work today. She looked on as some of the more definite young couples giggled and held hands throughout the lesson. They were hesitant to do the spell, in fears of harming the other. But the trust was always there.  
  
The dreadful lesson finally came to an end, with only a fraction of the class appearing in the same form as they entered the classroom. She administered the proper spells to fix the problems, wishing that they were more careful.  
  
"They really need to pay attention to the classes or someone is bound to get hurt or stuck! The classroom is no place for love!" she thought.  
  
But she eventually came to the conclusion, "You should take your own advice,"  
  
....  
  
As the bright pixie statue muttered in some unknown tongue, he whispered to himself,  
  
"Ah, 2 o' clock. Sleep has yet again evaded this bedroom,"  
  
He got up from his purple and orange striped sheets and comforter and slipped on his baby duck slippers, Tuesday's pair. He put on his half-moon spectacles. Oh they weren't supposed to be like that. In fact, he dropped them as soon as he got them and the lenses snapped right in half! He was about to repair them as he placed them on his head when Minerva said they looked quite elegant on him, that they fit him well.  
  
He's gotten the same style ever since.  
  
Albus paced around his chamber, the aquatic birds' shoes squeaking softly with every step, his thoughts racing.  
  
"Yes, I think I shall...she has a right to know,"  
  
He sat on the floor and then treaded back and forth once more, the uncertainty nearly overpowering from his aura.  
  
"What to do?"  
  
....  
  
Minerva was up for another one of her midnight strolls. Besides, 3am on a Tuesday with no classes until the afternoon? She thought she could spare a little snooze for some exercise. Her eyes flashed to deep amber and she was off in the cool air once more.  
  
Usually her adventures were monotonous. Sometimes she caught a mouse and other times she was able to catch up on talk around the school but for the most part, it was just a relaxing routine. Tonight however, proved to be rather...enjoyable.  
  
She was just passing the paintings of the pear right in front of the kitchens as a rather large, gray tomcat appeared from behind. She let out a meow of acknowledgement. The creature seemed friendly enough.  
  
....  
  
They walked around the castle, chatting about various things in their own coded language. It was a crisp, clear night as they paraded around the grounds. The feline looked so familiar, maybe it was a student who had actually done their transfiguration homework for once! After sitting down near the fire and warming up, she nuzzled him softly, bidding him a goodnight.  
  
.....  
  
Albus was frankly bored. It was right after classes on the Tuesday's afternoon. There was no work left to do, he had finished it up two nights ago. The chorale's song had been organized. The appetizers for tonight's dinner had been chosen. He sighed, knowing what he had to do.  
  
....  
  
Minerva got up from the table, stuffed.  
  
"Goodnight all, see you tomorrow," she bade her fellow professors as she took the same path she took every night back to her quarters.  
  
She sat down and relaxed, organizing her teaching schedule. It would be a full day with 7 classes of back to back to back Gryffindor and Slytherin. She shook her head, mumbling to herself that it was never the brightest idea to have those houses in the same class each year. With not much interest, her planning was completed as she lay down on her bed.  
  
After about five minutes, she heard a rather familiar meowing by the foot of her bed. It was to her pleasant surprise, the tomcat from this morning. She smiled as she bent over to pet him. His fur was so gentle, so comforting. She looked at him with a caring smile as she stood back up, looking around for some food to give him.  
  
She turned back around and saw the headmaster staring back at her.  
  
"A-Albus!" she stuttered, rather shocked, her pale cheeks turning with slight color.  
  
He smiled that all-knowing smile, a twinkle in his eyes as he put his arm around her. He had known for a while it had seemed. He always was a mystery to her but his intentions were as clear as the night sky that they were under, _together.  
_  
_It doesn't matter how old you are_  
  
She grinned when he hugged her. She smirked when he kissed her. But she smiled because he loved her.  
  
_You can always cherish your first true love_

__

* * *

A/N: Felt like putting a different thing on the ending. Happiness all around! Wow, it's too late to be doing this. 


End file.
